New Salopia
Government A preliminary government has been set up and a formal government is due to be set up soon. National Anthem: The south shall rise again History New Salopia is a country that has had to figh to exist form the start. During the Salopian civil war the fascists armed themselves to protect their homes from the communists and foreign powers however when hope of victory faded during the siege of Bridgenorth many chose to take up Kanes offer of a place to live in Kaneland never forgetting that they would one day return to their homeland and drive out ther enemies to take back what was rightfully theirs. New Salopia is a stepping stone towards that goal. Kane being sympathetic to the cause and eager to have a friendly neighbour to the north decided to help the Salopian liberators push forward towards what is now the salopian empire by invading the DPRSJ in a suprise attack on a former ally. This conflict quickly esculated and resulted in the UN led coalition of Abel invading Kaneland. However DPRSJ was never the target of the coalition so amny fighters helf on to the gains and when Kaneland recovered to assault continued. Eventually after the DPRSJ leadership got too high the AAC stepped in and made DPRSJ a protectorate which made advanding further risky. A peae treaty was signed and New Salopia came into existance and is currently working on building a powerfull military and attracting people from the Salopian empire who are dissatisfied with life to migrate. Religion The motto of New Salopia is: "Iron is in our Blood". This motto is based on the religion of Shopshire which worships the God or Iron which takes many forms but by far the most favoruite is the Iron Bridge and it is the dream of many salopians to make the pilgrimage to this site and cross over its holy arches. Many Saolpian homes have a miniture shrine to the God or Iron and people strive to live their lives on the principles of iron and strength is greatly valued. Economy New Salopia was until recently a weed plantation run by some hippie liberals who have since been driven out. The crops have been burned and carrots and potatoes have been planted. The climate is differnet to the homeland and many salopians are struggling to come to terms with their new surroundings. Kane industries is providing technical assistance with the creation of roads and industry ect. This green creature was operating the weed farms and has since been placed into rehab. Military The miliatry is a big employer and conscription is mandatory. Serving in the military is considerd to be a great honor and the capabilities are being continuously expanded. It is rumored that WMD sites out in the desert are being operated by Kaneland special forces to keep them out of UN hands. AAC still has forces stationed in land bordering DPRSJ, and will continue to defend DPRSJ with these forces. Also, why New Salopia? Old Salopia still exists and you never really had anything to do with it in the first place. Surely new Kaneland makes more sense?